


Clusterfuck - Furred Fun

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bukkake, Bull Benny, Bunny Dean, Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Cat Michael, Creampie, Dean gets plowed so hard he will never sit straight again, Frottage, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Shapeshifting, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Michael (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Wolf Sam Winchester, cumslut Dean, half forms, this is basically furry porn, this is so NSFW and i wrote it at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Usually Sam read the script for his new movie the evening before the day he was supposed to work, but this new script was too filthy to let it wait.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404283
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Clusterfuck - Furred Fun

**Author's Note:**

> ABO Bingo Square: Animal forms
> 
> I'm sorry for this amount of porn but i felt like it. Me and Grammarly did the editing.

Waiting wasn’t a skill Sam usually lacked, but today was different. He had to work on his new movie today, and he usually wasn’t this excited, but he had been looking forward to this for days now.  
  
Usually, Sam read the script for his new movie the evening before the day he was supposed to work, but this new script was too filthy to let it wait and so he read it the second he got his claws on the script.  
  
Porn, nothing but mind-blowing porn...but who needs plot in a porn movie anyway? However, it was the ‘plot’ that fascinated Sam in this case.  
  
A gangbang scene with five Alphas of different breeds and one of them was supposed to get fucked by the other four. Nothing unusual so far. The surprising part was that they were all supposed to keep up their half-forms for the whole length of the movie which was the reason Sam was picked for this movie.  
  
He was a wolf and a talented shapeshifter. He was able to maintain his half form without problems and for hours. Sam was able to shift only parts of his body into his animal form but keep the rest of himself human.  
  
According to the script, he was supposed to shift his lower body into his wolf form but to keep his upper body human. No problem.  
  
The rest of the script was so filthy that Sam jerked off to the pictures it conjured in his mind several times and waiting for the day to film the scene was torture.  
  
When the day finally arrived, he drove to the studio and prepared himself. He shifted like he was supposed to be and while the filming wasn’t going to happen in the next two hours, he wanted to get a hang on his shift before they started.  
  
Sam wore a comfortable bathrobe and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.  
  
The bull arrived right after Sam. A big burly kind of a guy, but Sam expected as much from someone who could shift into a bull within seconds. The other guy already wore his fur as well, and when he spotted Sam, the bull marched over and offered Sam his hand.  
  
“Hi, I’m Benny.”  
  
Shaking the offered hand with his own a perfect blend between human hand and wolfish paw, Sam nodded at the empty chair next to him.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Benny. I’m Sam.”  
  
The bull grunted, and when he sat down, the chair groaned under his weight.  
  
“Any ideas who the other guys are, Sam?”  
  
Stretching his legs, Sam nodded.  
  
“Yeah, Cas and Mike are cats and now what they are doing, and both are too pretty to allowed outside. No idea who this Dean guy is, though.”  
  
The bull grunted again and scratched himself under the jaw.  
  
Benny wore a bathrobe as well, but it couldn’t hide that was already shifted for the scene. His whole body was covered in reddish-brown fur; he wore long horns on his head together with a bull-face. He looked like Sam always pictured what a minotaur should look like, and he felt his body response at the thought of the sheer size Benny’s cock had to be.  
  
“I never worked with any of them but good to know you already worked with them. I only know that Castiel and Michael are brothers.”  
  
Humming, Sam nodded and took a sip from his water and over the brim of his glass, he saw Castiel and Michael walk into the room. They both wore bathrobes as well, and Castiel wore his cat-self like Benny wore his beast. Mostly a cat but walking upright and on two legs like a human but covered in black fur with bright blue eyes. Next to Castiel, Michael looked almost human except for the tail he had wrapped around his leg. All golden fur dotted with black spots.  
  
Getting up, Sam pulled both of them into a brief hug before he turned around and pointed at Benny, who had vacated his chair as well.  
  
“Good to see you guys. This is Benny.”  
  
Manly handshakes and nods were exchanged when the last member of their party arrived, and Sam felt stunned.  
  
The guy was beautiful.  
  
Tall, brilliant green eyes with soft dark blond hair and few days worth of scruff on his face, but the long white-furred bunny ears on both sides of his head looked almost ridiculous. However, the guy seemed perfectly content with himself as he was walking around the set without a bathrobe, and when he turned around to wave at someone who had hollered a greeting at him, Sam saw an equally white-furred bunny tail at the guy’s backside.  
  
Bunny-guy, Dean, Sam remembered from the script, walked up to them and grinned at their gathering.  
  
“Hey, guys, ready for some fun?”  
  
Before any of them could answer Balthazar walked up to them with his business face perfectly in place.  
  
“Okay, guys, you all read the script and know what I want to see from you. Let’s get started.”  
  
…  
  
“You cheated little rabbit. It’s not smart trying to cheat while playing pool with me.”  
  
Michael looked all offended, and his tail looked all fluffed up and was twitching from left to right. Sam was leaning against the pool table and watched the scene like he was supposed to do.  
  
The script said they were playing a game of pool in a ‘private’ living room, and Dean was to be accused of cheating before they were all supposed to fuck him. When Sam got the first look at Benny’s hard and monstrose cock, he asked himself how this was going to fit into anyone’s hole.  
  
“It’s not cheating when I’m better at pool than you are kitty. You are just a bad loser, that’s all.”  
  
Michael snarled, reached for Dean and threw the bunny over the backrest of the couch next to the pool table. He held Dean down with one hand and opened his bathrobe with the other. Before he dropped the fabric on the floor, Michael pulled the belt out of its loops and wrapped it around Dean’s wrists and lower arms.  
  
“I’m going to show you what a bad loser looks, little rabbit.”  
  
Michael pushed Dean’s legs apart, and with his position bend over the backrest, Dean’s ass was in a perfect position for the cat to rub his erection against Dean’s fluffy tail.  
  
“We are all going to fuck you, little rabbit, and when we are done, your hole will lose enough that you will leave a trail of cum wherever you go.”  
  
Walking over to get a better look, and like the script told him to do, Sam saw the barbs on Michael’s cock and felt his own hole twitch. Sam had had sex with a cat before and was at the receiving end. When the barbs rubbed over his prostate, he came so hard he thought he was about to die.  
  
“All big words and no game kitty.”  
  
Michael hissed and slammed his cock into Dean’s prepared hole, but Sam wanted to flinch nevertheless.  
  
The sounds of a growling cat and skin slapping on skin filled the room together with the pleasure-filled sounds from Dean. Sam saw precum drip from Dean’s cock.  
  
“If that’s all you got, kitty, you better let someone else fuck me because I’m getting bored here.”  
  
Hissing, Michael looked at Sam while never stopping his thrusts into Dean’s hole.  
  
“Make him choke on your knot, wolf, or this feisty rabbit will never shut up.”  
  
Chuckling, Sam opened his bathrobe while walking around the couch.  
  
He placed his right leg on the couch and lifted Dean’s head up with a grip to the white bunny ears behind his head.  
  
Holding his hard cock in front of Dean’s face, Sam tugged a bit on the long ears.  
  
“Open up, little rabbit, before the big wolf takes a bite out of you.”  
  
When Dean was about to reply, Sam pushed his cock past Dean’s lips, and the sound spilling from his lips wasn’t even fake. The guy had a mouth made for cock sucking.  
  
Together, Sam and Michael fucked Dean from two ends, and when Michael reached his orgasm, the cat hissed while Dean jerked in his trapped position when the cat’s barbed cock bit into his flesh from the inside, but Sam saw Dean’s eyes rolling back in his head, and the unmistakable sound of cum hitting tiles could be heard.  
  
Grunting, Michael pulled out and nodded at Castiel.  
  
“Seems like the little rabbit likes to feel a barbed cock up his hole.”  
  
Castiel smiled, all teeth in a black-furred face before he took over Michael’s place behind Dean.  
  
While Castiel spread Dean’s cheeks apart, Sam never stopped his thrusts and felt his knot was about to pop...just like the script said.  
  
“Well, I’m sure someone with your big mouth can take a knot in every hole, little rabbit.”  
  
Dean made a broken sound when Sam pushed his knot past his teeth and choked on Sam’s cock for a moment when the knot swelled up and locked them together.  
  
Moaning, Sam tugged on Dean’s hair while he spurted his orgasm down the rabbit’s throat.  
  
“Good little rabbit, taking my knot like a champion. Don’t worry, though, you are going to feel my knot in your other hole as well today.”  
  
Meeting Castiel’s gaze, the cat purred and pushed into Dean’s sloppy hole.  
  
The rabbit tried to make a sound, but Sam’s cock muffled it, but the vibrations forced another spurt of cum from Sam who growled deeply.  
  
Castiel was rougher than his brother and seemed to fuck with only one goal in his mind; getting off hard and fast.  
  
When Castiel finally reached his orgasm, Sam’s knot went down, and so he pulled out of Dean’s mouth with a hidden part in his mind whispering that he wanted to feel the rabbit’s mouth around his knot again.  
  
Dean coughed, and his mouth was spit-wet and red from being stretched around Sam’s knot for so long, but Dean wasn’t given any time to recover as Benny was already standing behind him.  
  
Walking around the couch, because Sam wanted to see Benny shove the baseball bat of a cock into Dean’s already fucked twice hole.  
  
It looked puffed and red from taking two barbed cocks already, and cum was leaking from it as well. The bull merely grunted and pressed against Dean’s rim with the head of his cock.  
  
Benny went slow and was careful, Sam noticed. The bull didn’t thrust but waited for Dean’s body to accept the intrusion of Benny’s monster cock.  
  
Dean, meanwhile, cursed and moaned, and Sam had no need to face his arousal because it was hot to see Dean’s puffy rim stretch so wide around the bull’s cock.  
  
The moment Dean adjusted to Benny’s huge cock, the bull started to fuck him hard. The quenching sound of lube and cum was obscene, just like the sounds coming from Dean. Their little rabbit trashed and howled while Benny used his cock like battering ram, and he neither stopped nor slowed down when Dean came for a second time.  
  
Sam closed his hand around his cock and started to jerk himself off to the display in front of him, and he knew that he was going to watch their movie more than once while fucking himself on his biggest toy or to jerk off. Maybe he was going to ask Benny for a nice fuck between friends at some point.  
  
When Benny finally came, Dean slumped down over the backrest and whimpered low while he ended up filled with more cum than he could take.  
  
The mixed release from Cas, Michael and Benny dripped from Dean’s obscenely stretched hole. Sam had never seen so much cum drip from one’s text, and he was about to add more to it.  
  
Shaking his burly body, Benny looked delighted when he stepped back to make room for Sam.  
  
The others were gathered around them, cocks in their hands and jerking themselves off.  
  
Leaning over Dean’s back, Sam rubbed his erection against Dean’s fluffy tail while he pushed four fingers at once into Dean’s sloppy hole.  
  
“Your hole looks like you got fucked by a train, little rabbit. Huge and open, like a cheap whore...I’m sure a little whore like you can take my fist without problem. What do you think, little rabbit?”  
  
Dean lowered his head and whimpered, entirely as the script told him to, and turned his voice into a whisper.  
  
“Please, no, I can’t take it…”  
  
Grunting, Sam slapped Dean’s ass with his free hand and rubbed over Dean’s rim with his thumb.  
  
The loose skin gave in quickly, and Sam could push the tip of his thumb in together with his other fingers.  
  
“I’m sure you can take it, little rabbit. Your hole looks so greedy and open...Maybe we’ll have to keep you and invite more friends to our next pool night. A hungry hole like yours needs to be used.”  
  
Sam pushed his whole hand past Dean’s rim without meeting any resistance, and when he rubbed over Dean’s prostate with his knuckles, the bunny shouted loudly. Dean’s reaction was good enough for Sam to do it again, and with every hard rub over his prostate, Dean shouted until his sounds turned into breathless gasps...until even those died down and the rabbit merely jerked at Sam’s touch.  
  
Behind Sam’s back, Michael chuckled.  
  
“Looks like it still needs a wolf to make a rabbit shut up. Our little rabbit hasn’t felt our wolf’s knot up his ass and has already shot every load he had.”  
  
The rest laughed as well, but it was true.  
  
Sam rubbed once more over Dean’s prostate, but their rabbit only jerked in his bonds, but nothing dripped anymore from his cock.  
  
“Well, he is about to feel my knot stretch is slutty hole some more.”  
  
Pulling his hand out, Sam replaced it immediately with his cock. According to the script, Sam was supposed to treat Dean in the final scene like he was nothing more as a hole to use and fuck and that was what Sam did.  
  
He held onto Dean’s hips and buried his cock deep in his hole with sharp thrusts which repeatedly brushed against Dean’s prostate.  
  
Sam felt his knot form and tug on Dean’s rim whenever he pulled out only to slam back in a second later. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the quenching sound whenever Sam thrust back in going to follow Sam into his dreams, the wolf mused.  
  
When Sam finally reached his orgasm, he was surprised that his knot was able to tie them together after Benny fucked Dean wide open.  
  
Growling, Sam threw his head back and had to remember not to bury his sharp claws on Dean’s skin.  
  
When the first ecstatic wave of pleasure subdued, Sam looked down at marvelled at the picture in front of him.  
  
Despite Benny’s attempts to turn Dean’s hole into a cock-garage, Sam’s knot caught without a problem and stretched Dean’s hole even further. No cum was coming past Sam’s knot, and Dean was a relaxed mess bend over the backrest.  
  
Behind Sam and Dean, pleasure-filled groans filled the air as the others reached their orgasms as well, and they had come close enough to shot their loads on Dean’s back.  
  
Panting and still adding his load to the mess inside Dean, Sam hoped they were going to shot more scenes like this soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
